vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Astaroth (Paradise Lost)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Astaroth Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Criminaltores Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (Azazel distorts space around her opponent), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (All angels can draw energy from the quintessence an energy source from a higher dimension and can only be killed with abilities that can interfere with higher dimensions), Can summon meteors from the sky that emit light and disrupt the senses of anyone that sees them or in their vicinity with Gabriel, can stall someone's movement for a few seconds with Sariel, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Dimensional BFR, Energy Projection (Can project a torrent of energy that is always stronger than his opponent with Michael), Clairvoyance (Can see into the past, present, and future with Astaroth) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Contended with a fully possessed Lyle. Can create a psuedo sun with Uriel with comparable intensity and density with the original sun. Should be comparable to Host of Beelzebub Judas), Many of her attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL reactions (Is comparable to a fully possessed Lyle and summons a pseudo-sun that can shoot off said flares comparable to real ones that eject materials going at such speeds and emits light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits from fully possessed Lyle), her nature as an angel makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with Barkiel higher with abilities Standard Equipment: Barkiel (A claw weapon she can summon) Intelligence: Competent fighter as an angel capable of keeping up with Lyle when he was fully possessed by Nacht and can use the quintessence which is an energy from a higher dimension capable of drawing power from it Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uriel: Invoking the name of the Archangel known as the “Light of God”, Ast can create a pseudo-sun by compressing and fusing hundreds of billions of tons of gravel and stone debris into a gaseous sphere a few tens of meters wide. The pseudo sun being comparable in heat, power, and density to that of our own sun, and can thus easily roast most foes alive simply by being in their relative proximity. It also can emit solar flares of similar intensity to the real ones, burning anyone to cinders if they are hit with them. * Sariel: Calling on the name of the Angel known as "God's Command", Ast can cast a magic spell of sorts that stalls the movement of her targets for a duration of 3-5 seconds. * Azazel: Able to bend and distort barriers and space to her will. Through this she can also collect white light which can be shot out in certain directions which can destroy anything in said directions * Raphael: Calling upon the name of the Archangel known as “God’s Healing”, Ast creates a tornado that rips apart space and sends her target to another plane, removing them from the battle. * Astaroth: Calling upon the name of the demon of Sloth, Ast is able to see the past and future at will and reduce both concepts into an elementary particle before erasing it entirely, allowing her to erase the existence of her victims at will. * Michael: Invoking the name of the Archangel Michael, Ast can summon a blast that is always more powerful than her opponent. The potency of this blast was such that it was deemed the only thing comparable enough to stop the Flames of Worthlessness, a move that was able to stop Gogmagog (an attack that can wipe off all continents straight to the abyss) and destroy Uriel (a pseudo sun comparable to the real one) with ease. Others Notable Victories: Michael (Ultimate Antihero) Michael's Profile (Speed equalized, High 6-A Michael was used and Ast's immortality is restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Masadaverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Paradise Lost Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6